Come Back With the Same Look in Your Eyes
by angiesmile
Summary: Set many years in to the future, Alex is married, he has a family, but he still works for MI6. This is snapshot in time, between him being called for a mission and his departure. What toil does this job put on his relationship?


**A/N: This is something I've had sitting on my laptop for a long time. I just sat down one day and wrote it whilst listening to music. I just wondered what it would be like for the family Alex would have in the future, after everything, especially if he continued to work for MI6. I deliberately left out the name of his wife, this is because I know some people love Sabina and others don't so I decided to leave it up the reader who this woman is. What is her backstory and how did she meet Alex? I may end up writing my version of that in the future. **

**For now read and enjoy :)**

**P.s.: I do not own Alex Rider or any of the characters from the series.**

* * *

A woman stood in a clean, orderly kitchen which looked as though it was straight out of the showroom, chopping up vegetables for the stir fry she was going to cook for dinner that night; while her husband stood in the hallway talking on the phone in hushed tones. She knew who it was he was talking to and it was taking all the strength and will power she had not to snatch the phone out of his hands and slam it down just for the satisfaction; though there she was still outwardly calm chopping the vegetables, the restraint obvious to one who knew her. A few minutes and quite a few spring onions later, she became aware of eyes watching her. Slowly she turned her head to see her husband leaning lazily on the doorframe, arms crossed over his toned chest showing through his tight T-shirt, his shaggy blonde hair falling into his gentle brown eyes that had seen far too much, a smile gently tugging at the corners of his mouth as he watched her, suddenly his expression changed and became serious.

"That was the Bank," he started looking her directly in the eyes, longing for something, not quite forgiveness, but almost permission.

"I know," she interrupted softly, turning her attention once again to preparing the dinner, she had known when she had become Mrs Rider that he was a spy and that he worked for the 'Bank' which would give him next to no warning about when he need to go on 'business trips' and that after all of these 'business trips' he became more distant needing something to guide him back to the man he was not to mention tend to his wounds, or even worry about whether or not he would ever return. She also knew that he was a spy through and through, and he couldn't give up working just like that, though he did cut down the number of assignments he accepted after they took their vows. She could never expect him to be normal, no matter how much both of them longed for it, normality was something alien to him and it had been for the last ten years. She couldn't ask him to be someone he wasn't; she had fallen in love with the spy – not the mask of an ordinary man.

She felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist, she relaxed into his embrace, savouring it. Once again committing the feel of his arms around her, his musty smell, and the comfort she got from being around him to her memory. She turned in his embrace placing her head onto his chest wrapping her arms around him.

"When do you leave?" she asked quietly, not really wishing to know the answer, burrowing her face into the crook of his neck.

"Tonight," he replied full of remorse, his lips in her hair as he kissed her on the top of her head.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked, once again not really wanting the answer, dreading it to be a long mission.

"I should be back in a week or two," he replied, "but you know what these things are like."

"No, no I don't," she snapped, pushing away from him, "just like you don't know how it feels to be stuck here waiting for you to return – longing just to see your face again, and at the same time dreading what state you'll be in when you return; and worrying about whether or not you will return!" she continued her voice raising in volume, as tears began to stream down her face. Everything that she hid from her husband coming to light, every ounce of emotion that she had kept locked away had broken through her defences.

A pair of arms encompassed her once again pulling her into a warm embrace as he let her cry into his chest.

"Shh, it'll be alright," he muttered into her hair, his hand rubbing gently between her shoulder blades in an effort to calm her down.

"That's the thing Alex, you say that but things go wrong," she hiccupped, "they always go wrong."

He gently pulled her face away from his chest and held it in his hands rubbing her tears away with his calloused thumbs, before leaning down and kissing her gently, trying to convey his love for her in a simple kiss. He pulled away and tucked a piece of her dark brown hair behind her ear.

"What do you say to us finishing making dinner together?" he asked gently.

She smiled tentatively, nuzzling her face into one of his hands, once again committing the feel of him to memory.

"The last time you tried to cook a stir fry you almost set the kitchen on fire!" she replied smiling at the memory, bringing her hand up to hold onto the hand that was still on her cheek, "though you can watch and be amazed!" she joked tugging gently on his hand.

He lent against the counter-top watching her chop up the very few remaining vegetables, and the chicken. Before preparing the wok, which reminded Alex of the day they had brought it.

_She held the wok by the handle and stared up at him with pleading eyes._

"_Please Alex?" she begged, before changing how she held it now brandishing it as a weapon over her shoulder, "just think of what a great weapon it would be should anyone attacked the house while you were away! I mean it's _far_ better than the ordinary saucepan!" she had insisted. _

Needless to say they had brought it; he chuckled causing her to look at him questioningly over her shoulder.

"I was just remembering when you convinced me to buy you that thing," he replied to the unspoken question.

"_Far_ better than the ordinary saucepan!" she replied grinning. After that they continued in silence as the food cooked.

Midnight approached far too quickly, and before they knew it a car pulled up on the gravel driveway. They both knew the time was there as they were nestled on the sofa, in the living room. The car came to a stop and a knock was heard at the door. Alex practically leapt off of the sofa to answer it. The door opened to reveal a man with dark brown hair.

"Hi Ben," Alex said grabbing his holdall.

"Hi Alex," he replied, and then catching sight of Alex's wife over his shoulder added, "let me take that from you," grabbing his holdall, nodding to her.

"Alex," she said touching his arm just above his elbow. He turned and pulled her into a tight embrace, using his time to commit to memory exactly what he was coming back for. He kissed her passionately before releasing her.

"Come on Alex!" Ben called from outside.

"Duty calls," Alex stated looking down at her sadly, though through eyes that were filled with love, "I love you."

"I love you too, be safe," she responded. He nodded and made his way to leave he was halfway to the black company BMW when she called after him,

"Alex," he turned to face her, "come back with same look in your eyes."

* * *

**And there you have it =] I hope you enjoyed it. I would love to hear whether you saw the woman as Sabina or someone new, and why. **

**~ angiesmile**


End file.
